How Could You?
by loserXcoreFace
Summary: Takes place somewhere in Season 3. Friends fight, Relationships occur, Teenagers are just...teenagers. Enough Said.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I Need to Talk to Someone

Josie couldn't believe it

She had finally told him how she felt, and he said he had to get to football practice. How could he be so horrible? How could he just dismiss her feelings, as if they meant nothing? How could he? Maybe Lucas had been the one for her, but it was too late for that now. He was with Katya, and they were perfectly happy without Josie Trent around. A tear started to fall, and she immediately brushed it away. She wouldn't let anyone see her crying in the middle of the yard. She couldn't. She kept replaying the moment, over and over again in her head.

"Vaughn...I think…I think I may love you…"

"I've...I…I got to go…you know…football practice"

Well, that's what she deserved. "Next time I'll just bottle everything up, as usual," she thought. Or maybe I just need to go talk to someone. She immediately thought of Corrine, and then rolled her eyes. Corrine's love troubles weren't that bad. All she needed was for Marshall to get the nerve to ask her out. They were made for each other; everyone knew it. But then again, Corrine had once said the same thing about her…and Vaughn.

-

Corrine noticed Josie just sitting by the big oak. She knew something was up, but had no idea how to approach her. Usually Josie would just come to her if she had a problem, but if she didn't it meant something big had gotten to her. "Josie," Corrine said, as she approached her carefully, "do we need to talk?" As Corrine slid down next to her friend she could see the tearstains going to the middle of her face and stopping. "Josie, what happened?" asked Corrine with worry filling her face. "Is it Vaughn? Lucas? Durst? Your Mom?" Josie slowly brought her head from out of her knees. Corrine saw the look in her eyes and knew. _Vaughn._ "Corrine," Josie said with muffled sobs, "I told him," Corrine could almost feel the hurt in her friend. "And...He..." Josie trailed off and began to let the tears flow. With Corrine she was safe, she could trust her, Josie wasn't that sure of Vaughn anymore. "Oh Josie," was all Corrine could let out_. Stupid Guys, _Corrine thought with a passion, _why must they be so difficult?_ And then something occurred to her. She was hugging Josie Trent, but not just Josie Trent, a Josie Trent that was _crying. _ This was crazy. Vaughn made Josie cry? That was so unlike him. "Josie, Do you need to be alone?" she asked, somewhat hoping she would say yes, but at the same time wondering if she'd say no. Once given a swift nod from Josie, Corrine started walking back to the school. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She needed someone's help. She needed Marshall.

-

Marshall's constant pacing back and forth was making Lucas dizzy. "Marshall! Do that one more time, I won't be able to resist hitting you" Lucas said with a bit of annoyance. "Would you just lay down Marshall? Clear your head or something!" Marshall was restless, and he couldn't get her out of his head, but despite his better judgment he took Lucas' advice.

_We're only friends, aren't we? He asked to the Corrine in his mind. "Of course we're friends," she said with one of her sincere smiles. "Well, then, I have a question," he started to stammer "well, I've been thinking, you see, we've been friends for a long time, and I was erm wondering, umm, see-" He was cut off as she put a finger to his lips. "Shhh," she said with a comforting whisper, "You talk too much." He leaned in too kiss her, and then she started laughing. "What's funny?" he asked, beginning to doubt himself. "You seriously think I like you Marshall? I thought we were just friends," she said holding back laughter. "But, but-" he stammered trying to make sense of it. "Bye Marshall" she drawled out as she began to disappear. _

"Why are you doing this to me?" he shouted. "Marshall?"

-

He secretly cursed his thoughts and sat up. "Hey Corri-" he started. "Are you busy now?" she asked him sincerely, "I need someone to talk to." He stood up and walked over to her, "Umm you want to go for a walk?" he asked, hoping to god she'd say yes. "Yeah," she sighed in relief, "I need your help." Once he grabbed his coat, they started on their walk, each waiting for the other to start speaking. Though Corrine had wanted to talk to him about this Josie situation, she was just happy to be near him, but if one of them didn't break the silence soon, she would go crazy. After walking for about 20 minutes in silence, Marshall broke the silence. "So how'd you do on the Science test?" Corrine glanced at him, "Okay, no science for now, deal?" He chuckled briefly, "Fine, if we must, but it might cost you," he joked. "Well, if that's the risk I have to take," she said giggling. They came to a table and sat, "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Marshall asked inquisitively. "Well," she started, "this is kind of about two things," she said glancing at him, as he stared at her with a confused look.

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Some One like You

"Well," he started after a brief moment of silence, "What is it? You can trust me." She looked into his eyes and didn't know whether to break down into his arms, or just run. The thought had come to her mind multiple times in the past 20 minutes but she ignored it. "It's…" _it's us_ she thought, but fought to ignore it, "it's Josie." A confused look appeared on Marshall's face. "Josie just told Vaughn how she feels and…" she couldn't finish. She couldn't burden Marshall with this. It was one thing for her to hide this from Lucas, but Marshall lived with the guy, she couldn't make him lie to his best friend. "It's ok, " he started, "I'm sure Lucas will be ok." He was trying to convince her, but even he didn't believe it. Sure Lucas hadn't been pining over Josie as often, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be upset. "But, " she started up again, "that's not it." For some reason he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "What do you mean?" he gulped out. "When Josie told Vaughn, he sort of, well," she couldn't spit out the words, "he kind of, walked off." Now he just didn't know what was going on. Corrine could sense this and knew she had to say something. "I mean, I'm afraid that she's going to say or do something that she'll regret." Corrine was worried. "It'll be ok," he had a feeling this comforting wasn't working.

-

"Why am I such an idiot?" Vaughn thought to himself out loud. After Josie had told him, he had walked away like a coward. Football was simple. Girls were much more complicated. He always thought Josie liked him, but he couldn't do that to Lucas. It had taken too long for him to finally earn Lucas' trust to go back now. "PEARSON!" Stew yelled at him, snapping him back to reality, "Game on Saturday! Pay Attention!" He couldn't believe it, but Stew was right. They had a game in two days, and Blake Holsey couldn't afford losing it. _"Come On Vaughn, You can do this," _he thought, trying to convince himself. He couldn't quit, not now. "BLUE 42, HUT, HUT, HIKE!" Vaughn was left with the ball searching for an open man, but the play wasn't coming out right; One of his guys kept getting flattened by Stew, and he had no idea what to do about it. "What am I doing?" he asked himself sincerely, "I can't do this…. not now." He couldn't just leave his team there though. "Travis!" he yelled to a scrawny 2nd Stringer, "Take Over for Me!" As the boy known as Travis hurriedly got ready, Vaughn could here the confused yells at him from his teammates. "Sorry Guys," he said while running backwards towards the school, "there's something I need to do."

-

While every one of his friends were busy worrying about him, Lucas Randall was lying on his bed, waiting for Science to start. Unlike the rest of his peers he didn't feel there was anything wrong for him at the moment, and also unlike the rest of his friends he had come to a realization about himself. Well, more about _her_ than _him_. It seemed for a while that the members of the science club were coupling up, which made him start to think. Corrine and Marshall were made for each other, and he had recently come to realize that so were Josie and Vaughn. Everyone felt bad for him, he was in love with a girl that loved someone else, but he knew different. He wasn't in love with Josie Trent, he did care about her, but it wasn't the way it used to be. He and Vaughn had become friends, and though Josie was the thing that had kept them apart, he couldn't help but thank her. He had to go talk to Josie, and even if she was on the brink of self-destruction, he needed to set things straight. He had heard from Corrine that she was out by the big oak, and he only had 15 minutes before science started. He got up and looked outside, he spotted her sitting curled up a while away from the picnic tables. As Lucas ran down the stairs, he thought about what he would say to her, and then realized that it didn't matter.

-

Josie was still thinking about Vaughn by the time Lucas walked over to her. As Lucas walked towards her, he realized why he had fallen for her in the first place. Though her face was stained with tears, the sun was shining through her hair almost perfectly, giving her the faint resemblance of an angel. Josie snapped out of her trance as she felt a body side down next to her. "So," he started, "nice weather we're having huh?" He was trying desperately (and failing) to make her laugh. "Josie, are you ok?" _Of Course she's not ok Lucas, what kind of idiot question is that_, he asked himself. As he tried to console her, she burst into rambles . "Lucas, I went to see Vaughn, and then I told him, and he walked off, and now im sitting here, and Corrine came, and, and…." She couldn't hold it in much longer. Josie burst into tears. "Lucas," she said in between sobs, "maybe you were right the whole time. Lucas couldn't help but be confused. "About…." He started. "Vaughn." Josie stated matter of factly, "About how we can't trust him, and that….that…" She couldn't finish a sentence without breaking down. "Um, Josie," Lucas interrupted, "before you say anything else, I have something I need to tell you."


End file.
